


Ничего серьезного

by KisVani



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [21]
Category: Constantine (TV), Vixen (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11558028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani





	Ничего серьезного

— Ты мне интересен из-за магии, — сказала Мари.

— Ну, а ты мне просто нравишься целиком, милая, — ответил Константин. — Комплексно. Хотя твоя побрякушка тоже ничего так. Любопытная.

Мари прикрыла амулет рукой — слишком часто у нее пытались его отнять, и чужое внимание напрягало. От Константина ее движение не укрылось, но он никак его не прокомментировал.

Он был любопытен, как кошка, хитрил так, что позавидовал бы любой лис, в драку бросался, как загнанная в угол крыса, а, опасность чуял лучше всех известных Мари птиц. Помимо этого Константин обладал массой отвратительных человеческих привычек.

Наверное, это и продолжало ее привлекать даже тогда, когда выяснилось: магия ее амулета и ее народа никак не сочетается с теми ритуалами, которыми пользовался он.

— Надеюсь, ты не решил, что между нами что-то серьезное? — спросила Мари, наблюдая за тем, как Константин пытается пожарить им обоим яичницу. Со сковородкой она попрощалась заранее.

— Между нами отличный секс, — ответил Константин, — но ты запрещаешь курить у себя дома, так что ничего серьезного между нами и не получится. Уж прости, красавица, некоторые привычки мне очень дороги.

Мари не удивилась бы, обнаружив однажды утром, что он исчез, прихватив ее амулет. Или просто исчез, не оставив записки. Или если бы его утащил кто-то еще, оставив на полу в гостиной огромное выжженное пятно и запах серы.

Но она уже привыкла жить сегодняшним днем и принимать то, что мир ей дает. А проблемы решать по мере их поступления.

Например, надо купить новую сковородку.


End file.
